


[HP/GGAD]当霍格沃茨遇上网课

by Algrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algrin/pseuds/Algrin
Summary: *双教授AU，灵感来自学校混乱的直播课，私设甚多，完全不合逻辑，时间线混乱*慎入！严重ooc警告！
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 21





	[HP/GGAD]当霍格沃茨遇上网课

格里莫广场12号。

一众巫师正襟危坐在一台神奇的机器前。如果有小巫师询问那是什么，韦斯莱先生会很热心的告诉他，那是麻瓜用的机器，电努。

格兰杰小姐认真的纠正了他的话，告诉韦斯莱先生那叫电脑。

这个假期，麻瓜界出现了一种新型病毒，和往常不一样，这次的病毒传染性极强，而且针对的不仅是麻瓜，还有巫师。眼看着九月一日就要到了，邓布利多校长迅速决定引进麻瓜科技—电脑，仿照麻瓜的做法，开始线上上课。

邓布利多校长联合霍格沃茨一众教授对麻瓜电脑进行改良，成功研发出魔咒，用于电脑上可使其不受魔法磁场的影响。紧接着，霍格沃茨又用疫情重灾区中国建医院似的速度，迅速将这种电脑批量生产，排除一切困难将其送至小巫师的家庭，并通知霍格沃茨的学生们很遗憾打扰了你们的假期，这种麻瓜科技和巫师课堂的结合保证你们在离校期间也可以好好学习。同时呼吁所有学生和家长尽量聚集在巫师集聚地，这样可以更好的维护《保密法》，但在相互交流时一定要做好防护措施。消息发出后，霍格沃茨的一些学生家长热情的将麻瓜出身或在麻瓜生活区居住的小巫师邀请至家中，热情欢迎他们和自己的孩子一起上课，魔法部也发出通知，宣布在上课期间关闭踪丝。

消息一出，学生们沸腾了，大多数学生在抱怨打扰假期的同时很开心假期可以使用魔法。《预言家日报》迅速刊登文章《巫师与麻瓜的合作：巫师界的新未来？》。一些顽固的斯莱特林学生家长还想拒用麻瓜科技产物，可迫于形势不得不接受。还在女贞路4号苦兮兮的哈利被一大群带着黑色口罩的凤凰社巫师接到了格里莫广场12号，因为疫情呆在家里没有出门的德思礼一家惊恐的以为他们是抢劫犯。凤凰社的众位巫师对电脑施了一个放大咒，让电脑屏幕变得就像麻瓜电影院的电影屏幕。

最终，在累坏了几百只送电脑的猫头鹰，累倒了霍格沃茨的老师，累瘫了一大批魔法部工作人员之后，霍格沃茨网课终于在一片质疑批判赞扬声中开课了。

然而，更大的麻烦还在后面。由于对麻瓜技术的陌生，霍格沃茨的网课一开始并不尽如人意。第一节课是斯内普的魔药课，由于地窖深藏地底，影响了信号接收，斯内普的魔药课几乎五秒一停。想要再体验学生时代的凤凰社成员疑惑的问斯内普是不是误喝了什么让人变结巴的魔药—他现在就像原来的奇洛。赫敏及时普及什么叫视频卡顿。话音未落，斯内普教授的声音就卡成了电子琴，一串动听的音乐从他嘴里流泻。小天狼星笑的变成狗在地上打滚，赫敏本来还想严肃的批评哈利和罗恩不让他们嘲笑老师结果自己也忍不住了。接着是格林德沃教授的黑魔法防御术，每天要朝自己施五个美容魔咒的白头鹦鹉出现在电脑屏前。他先是讲起一种极度危险的小精灵，然后将实物放出笼子。没料到小精灵居然抓起了格林德沃教授花了100加隆买的豪华版定制笔记本电脑。格林德沃气的朝小精灵施了一个爆炸咒，结果没有控制好力度，电脑和小精灵一起变成了灰。课程中止。弗利维教授演示飞来咒结果不小心将笔记本电脑摔碎在地，海格搬出炸尾螺演示该如何饲养，结果炸尾螺炸了他的便携电脑。然后是宾斯教授的魔法史，正当大家昏昏欲睡时，宾斯教授的电脑屏幕上出现了迪安·托马斯发的表情包 ,并配上文字：对着电脑挥舞魔杖可以发送表情和文字。

而宾斯教授并没有察觉，依然干巴巴的讲着妖精叛乱。小巫师们很快get到新功能，开始了在线斗图。韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟不甘示弱，一个接一个的发送表情包。紧接着，罗恩和哈利迅速加入，小天狼星和唐克斯不甘示弱走向斗图场，韦斯莱先生本着对麻瓜科技要了解并热爱的原则挥舞魔杖。霍格沃茨的学习交流研讨群迅速变为了斗图群聊天群。直到……

您已开启了全员禁言

坐在办公室台式电脑前的麦格教授面无表情的挥了挥魔杖，并发送一句话：

格兰芬多扣二十分，赫奇帕奇扣十分

凤凰社众人哀嚎着查看聊天记录，发现聊天区除了格兰芬多在校生及其毕业生小天狼星和亚瑟·韦斯莱，就是赫奇帕奇毕业生唐克斯。

赫奇帕奇：然而我们做错了什么？毕业生的问题为什么让我们背锅？？？

终于到了周五。今天最后一节课，是应学生之邀的邓布利多为学生带来的变形课。此时，凤凰社几乎全部巫师都围坐在放大的电脑屏幕前，等候着邓布利多的出现。

没多久，大屏幕前出现了笑眯眯的霍格沃茨校长。他调皮的眨眨眼睛：“谢谢大家的支持。我很高兴还有人记得我这个老头子。”

屏幕那边忽然传出“哼”的一声。邓布利多又眨眨眼睛：“啊，那我们就开始吧。”

他先展示了他高超的变形—这节课要讲的是人体变形术，他一挥魔杖，将自己雪白的胡子和头发变成了夏日阳光一般的灿金色，，然后又耐心的给屏幕前的学生讲述原理。不得不承认，邓布利多教授能将难的知识讲得浅显易懂且风趣幽默，这又一次让哈利明白了为什么邓布利多是最受欢迎的教授。

特邀讲座很快就结束了。邓布利多教授开心的谢过大家的点赞，宣布下课。

然而……

他忘了结束直播，也忘了关闭摄像头。

于是，格里莫广场的诸位屏住呼吸，期待着接下来将会发生什么。

穿着黑色双排扣风衣的格林德沃出现在屏幕前。正当凤凰社众人思考为什么格林德沃会出现在校长办公室时，格林德沃从背后搂住了邓布利多。

“盖勒特。”校长无奈的说，起身回抱住格林德沃。

“结束了？你对那帮小崽子可真有耐心，要我说那么简单的东西三分钟就讲完了。”

“盖勒特，他们都是孩子。”校长看着他。“学生们老是给我说你上课没有耐心。”

“哼，一群只会惹麻烦的孩子。你最喜欢的那什么波特，简直和以前的斯卡曼德一样讨厌。他嘟囔着，有将手指插入他耀眼的头发中。“这头发真是该死的迷人。”

“我当年还不是看上了你该死的迷人的头发……”

“我就说你还是喜欢当年的我……”

“更重要的是和你头发一样闪耀的灵魂。”邓布利多笑盈盈的补充。

屏幕那边早已炸开了。唐克斯的头发变成了泡泡粉色，大声喊着"GGAD IS REAL"，赫敏面色绯红，带着一种令哈利害怕的激动神情，发出类似窒息的声音（罗恩担心而惊恐的看着，又望望哈利，后者无可奈何的摇了摇头）。小天狼星情不自禁的发出了一声狗叫，和旁边卢平发出的狼嚎相互应和，而莫丽在旁边发出土拨鼠一般的尖叫，凤凰社仿佛成了动物园。霍格沃茨教授后援群（被麦格禁言后小天狼星创建）中，一连串的“啊啊啊”“嗷嗷嗷”迅速刷屏，其中不乏“呜呜呜终于等到这天了”“感谢梅林”夹杂其间。只有哈利淡定的坐在那里，“被选中的男孩”早已看透了一切，直到他听见了格林德沃叫了他的名字。

哈利不淡定了，他害怕的大吼：“为什么我要在秀恩爱时拥有姓名！”

凤凰社复又安静下来，看着校长从桌子上拿起一个小瓶子仔细的端详。格林德沃一挥魔杖，将邓布利多的头发胡子变成了红褐色。“这是什么？”他懒洋洋地问。

“韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟开发的减龄剂，据说改变的不止是外表还有心态。”他把玩着小瓶子， 突然抬头顽皮一笑：“要试试吗？”

一瞬间，格里莫广场的人都盯着双胞胎兄弟。莫丽突然跑过来，双胞胎吓得赶紧往后躲，没想到……

“儿子，我太爱你们了！”韦斯莱夫人给了双胞胎一个要勒断肋骨的拥抱。弗雷德和乔治的头狠狠的撞在一起，两人同时“嗷”的一声惨叫。随着韦斯莱夫人又开心的凑到屏幕前，双子揉了揉脑袋，惊恐的问对方：“妈妈是不是疯了？”

屏幕那边，邓布利多和格林德沃以同时喝下了减龄剂。邓布利多的头发和胡子慢慢的变短，比格林德沃刚给他变的颜色更耀眼了点，脸上的皱纹一点点消失。他的样子让屏幕前的诸人呼吸一滞，紧接着唐克斯流着鼻血倒在地上。格林德沃的白发变成了耀眼的金色，不再是直直的耸立在头皮上，而是软软的垂在肩上。因为每天五个美容魔咒，他的模样倒没有发生太大变化。两人站在一起，让大家觉得如果这两人不在一起简直是梅林瞎了眼，真是太！配！了！

“三十岁左右，我想？”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着金发的格林德沃。

“阿尔，你还是一如既往的好看。”盖勒特凑近邓布利多，仔细端详着他。“你的眼睛，梅林，就像蓝色勿忘我花。”

“别告诉我当年你就因为这个看上了我。”

“当然还有你耀眼的头发和耀眼的灵魂。”

“看来我赢了，你看上我的理由多了一条。”说罢，两人一起笑了起来。

“跳支舞吧？”盖勒特迟疑的拿出手机。“如果你愿意……我想……”

“当然。不过盖勒特，我没想到你还会买这个。”

“格林德沃家族的财产足够我挥霍。阿不思，如果你也想要我可以再定制一个。当然，不是现在。”

格林德沃打开麻瓜音乐，挽起邓布利多的手臂，两人在校长办公室未关的电脑前跳起了舞。音乐渐渐停止，格林德沃凑近邓布利多，给了他一个绵长又温柔的吻。

第二天清晨，邓布利多迷迷糊糊的从床上苏醒。星期六，他计划要去蜂蜜公爵买一大包柠檬雪宝。

一只猫头鹰在哒哒的用嘴敲着窗户。他打开窗，接过一份《预言家日报》。他泡了一杯加了好多勺糖（背着盖勒特）的柠檬红茶，打开了报纸。刚扫过一行，茶就从他嘴里喷了出来。  
头条新闻：《不为人知的阿不思·邓布利多：埋藏百年的倾世之恋》

下面的照片上，喝了减龄剂的白巫师和黑魔王在倾泻在校长室里的阳光下拥吻。

———————————————————

又是一篇没有逻辑的文章。那个声音卡成电子琴的是我们英语老师，放着表情包一本正经讲课的是我们政治老师。网课欢乐多～


End file.
